Sewing You Back Together Again
by fotage
Summary: The Summer of 2010 Mitchie Torres had a mental break down, and left all her friends to get better in rehab. Now Its the summer of 2011, and Mitchie has returned to Camp Rock. Everyone is so happy to welcome her back, well that is, everyone except Shane.
1. Old Friends, New Issues

**Sewing You Back Together Again**

**Chapter 1 : Old Friends, New Issues**

* * *

><p>Mitchie fluttered her eyes open, as the sun illuminated through the trees of the woods surrounding her mother's catering truck. She squinted slightly as her eyes caught glimpse of 4 workers struggling to re-nail the 'C' to the the 'Camp Rock' sign. Sitting up slowly, she lifted her hand to capture a silent yawn.<p>

"Hey baby.." Connie, her mother, smiled gently as she placed her hand on top of her head. "I'm glad that you're up. We're here" She stated excitedly, returning her hand to the wheel. "you'll get to see Caytlin.."

Mitchie's facial expression was blank, her nose flared lightly at the mention of her old best friends name. Mitchie lifted a hand, and brushed a few curls behind her ear. Her once black hair, was once again brown. "Uh, mom. I'm not sure i'm ready for this.." Mitchie swallowed hard. "I mean, what if Rebecca is there?" she questioned, referring the girl in her dance class who she'd punched last summer. Before the accident.

"She will be baby, her father is helping Brown this summer." Connie said turning the car into the parking lot. Mitchie let her mouth drop open before she shut it and slouched in her seat. "I talked to Brown though and he said, that Rebecca told her father she forgave you a long time ago. She understood the-"

"circumstances. I know. Just because she forgives me doesn't mean I forgive myself. This is really embarrassing." Mitchie stated before sinking below the window so nobody could see she was in the truck.

"Oh Mitchie stop baby, you have done so good for yourself! You took the responsibility to get better and you have. Everyone has been so proud of you from what I heard." Connie tried but Mitchie stayed put peeking out the window. Suddenly a little boy ran by and banged his drum sticks on the window. Mitchie yelped, and clutched her chest. The little kids laughed outside, and Connie smiled gently. "Come on hun."

Mitchie looked at her mom, then out the window once more, before slowly opening the door and stepping out. The leaves from the trees crunched beneath her feet. Her hand clutched the door handle as she looked around at all the kids, teens, and consuelors running around like mad men, welcoming others.

To her benefit Rebecca and none of her friends were in sight. At this, she sighed a breath of relief and let the car door fully close. Her mom came around carrying a box and Mitchie's bag on her shoulder. "Here, you take this." Her mom smiled. "You're cabin is, Cabin 18, i'll be there after I run to the kitchen" she said

"Wha-" Mitchie began as her mom threw her bag at her and hurried off. "Mom!" she squeaked before looking around and fixing her bag on her shoulder. She breathed slowly before gripping her cross necklace. "Lord, help me be strong.." She spoke quietly before kissing the cross and walking to her cabin.

Cabin 18

Caytlin sat on her bed, her earphones in her ears as she balanced herself on her knees to hang a poster on her wall. She smiled before jumping off her bed and landing in the splits. "Alright, Alrighty the show goes on! Alright! To the morning we dream so long! anybody ever wonder, they wanna see the sun up just remember when we come up, the show goes on!" Caytlin sang to herself quietly, dancing to the beat.

"Caytlin seriously, you should save the dance moves for the final jam" Tess said as she fixated her purple butterfly bracelet on her thin wrist, before grabbing the new issue Pop Informer Magazine and sitting on her bed. Caytlin rolled her eyes, and unplugged her i-pod, wrapping the earphones around the electronic.

"Tess, Shutup." Caytlin laughed before setting the i-pod in her balerina jewelry box. "Final Jam is at the end of Camp for crying out loud. This is the beginning of Camp" Caytlin laughed. "You just can't wait can you?" She questioned. Tess blushed and lifted her magazine to cover her face. Caytlin shook her head.

The cabin door slowly opened and Caytlin turned to face who had entered. Her mouth slowly opened halfway. Tess, aware of the silence lowered her magazine once more, and soon after dropped it. "OMG!"

Mitchie stood in the doorway. Looking much different than she had last summer. Her hair was back straight in light brown curls. Her face had once again gotten color, not dark tan, but just a normal skin hue. She wore a caramel shoulder top, with a black wing long chain around her neck. Her legs were tucked in tight black jeans that showed off the meat she had gained on her once fragile thin frame. Her feet were tucked in tan flats with buckles on the toe. Her bright yellow and green bag didn't go well at all with the outfit, but that didn't matter. Other than the accessories she looked great, and much healthier.

"hi..." Mitchie said hesitantly, letting her bag slide off her shoulder, causing a loud thump on the wood. "I didn't know you guy's were my bunks until just now.." she swallowed. "I can ask Brown to bunk with-"

"It's really you!" Tess squealed and ran over to hug Mitchie. Mitchie was suprised, but slowly lifted her arms to hug Tess back. "You are my hero! I'm so proud of you, and Brown told us you weren't coming back this summer because of some health stuff, but it's not true... Cause you're here!" Tess squealed.

"You're supposed to be in rehab.." Caytlin said slowly.

Tess backed away as Mitchie let her gaze fall on Caytlin. "Uh..Well you know, they cleared me. I'm all better now..." Mitchie nodded as Caytlin eyed her. "I wasn't supposed to be back here though. But my-"

"your mom told you that Rebecca took back the restraining order...Yeah word travels" Caytlin bit her lip.

"Caytlin i'm so sorry for last summer.. If I hurt you in any way.. I was just going through a lot of stuff.." Mitchie said looking to Tess and Caytlin. "That I should have never taken out on any of you.." She sighed.

Caytlin paused before she let a small smile creep on her face. "...well, I mean I guess I have to forgive you. After all, you were my partner in crime" Caytlin sniffled back the forming tears as she pulled Mitchie in to a hug. Mitchie closed her eyes as tears formed in her eyes. She held Caytlin in her arms rather long.

"I really don't want to cut short this moment but Town Hall Meeting bell just rang. we better.." Tess said.

"Go, right!" Caytlin said wiping under her eyes. "How's my makeup?" She questioned Mitchie and Tess who both gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. "Good. Let's go" She turned with Tess to exit before she stopped. She turned to see Mitchie standing back, looking down. "Mitchie," She questioned. "You comin'?"

Mitchie slowly shook her head. "I'm not ready to see everybody yet..." She smiled before it slowly faded.

Tess smiled. "Mitchie, everyone missed you like crazy...Ella, Peggy, Sander, Nate, and Jason!" she giggled.

"Even Rebecca!" Caytlin laughed "Ya know, after the bruise faded and every time she looked in the mirror she wasn't reminded of you decking her in the left eye!" Caytlin said as the laughter akwardly faded.

"...Shane?" Mitchie questioned and Caytlin and Tess's smile faded. Mitchie slowly nodded before she shrugged. "Well, you can't please everyone I guess..." She sighed.

"He tried...he really tried Mitch, he just... he felt like the girl he knew was gone.." Caytlin stated sadly.

"Is he here?" Mitchie questioned.

"Uh, not yet.. him and the boys are on their way. They don't know you're here." Tess said fiddling with her thumbs. Mitchie nodded.

"Well I guess I should go see everyone before they get here.." Mitchie finally let herself go. Caytlin and Tess smiled at each other before all three girls linked arms, and exited the cabin.

With Connect 3

"Ashley, I know.." Shane laughed into the phone. "I'm gonna miss you too babe. But hey, are you gonna come and visit the camp? I know some mini actresses that Idolize you.." He stated with a small smile. Nate and Jason rolled their eyes. They liked Ashley. They just missed Mitchie. She would always be their number one girl. No matter who came to try and fill her spot in Shane's heart in the future. "Love ya too."

Shane smiled as he closed his phone. "Good news! Ashley is coming to visit the camp in three weeks!"

"Great" Jason said fakely. Nate plastered a fake smile as well in agreement with his eldest brother.

"I know right!" Shane smiled. "I bet you guys are excited to see your ladies too." Shane wiggled his eye brows. "am I correct? Caytlin.. and Ella?"

Nate glared. "Are you forgetting me and Caytlin broke up three months ago?" He asked. Shane frowned.

"Oh dude, you're right. I'm so sorry it just slipped my mind." He said genuinley sorry towards his brother.

"It's fine. Just try not to let it slip your mind in front of her." Nate said before glancing out the tinted limo windows. "Alright...Guys we're here-" Nate's words faded. "Oh my god.." He said before opening the car door, while the car still continued to move. His brothers yelled after him, as the limo screeched to a stop.

"MITCHIE!" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs, a smile on his face. The girl turned around, and before she could get a glance at who had called her Nate had slammed into her, Causing her to stumble. "It's you" He breathed as he held her in his arms. Mitchie gasped before slowly hugging him back. "you're here!"

"Hey Natey.." Mitchie smiled weakly, even though she was more than happy to see him, she knew that he wasn't alone, and she was scared to face one member of his group. "How have you been curly fries?"

Nate pulled away and smiled. "Curly fries... you remembered." He laughed before nodding out of breath. "I've been good, how the hell are you!" Nate looked her up and down. "God you look stunning..." He smiled.

Mitchie looked down at her close and laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks... I'm... Alive" Mitchie nodded. "If that makes any sense." She smiled. "just glad to be back and with you guys"

"I square that!" He said before shrugging. "I've been practicing my math. I have an exam next week."

"During the summer?" Mitchie winced. "home school sucks."

"Tell me about it. Since we tour during the summer time now and then, we have homeschool during it" He agreed, with another smile.

"Well shit me a bird house! Torres!" Jason said walking up and pulling Mitchie into his arms. He lifted her in the air and spun her around gently. "You're back." Jason hurriedly put her down. "Did you bring me a bird house..?"

Mitchie pouted. "No. I didn't have the supplies in rehab, but we can make one together sometime this summer maybe?" Mitchie urged hopefully.

"How could I say no!" Jason smiled brightly. "What made you come back?"

"The rehab center cleared me.. I'm all better now" Mitchie smiled stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Well remind me to send them a huge thank you card" Jason squeezed her arm with a smile before he glanced behind her. His smile slowly faded as he let his arm drop. "Umm.."

"...Mitch?" a voice said quietly.

Mitchie didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The look on everyone's faces painted the portrait loud and clear. She turned around on her heel to see Shane standing tall. His hair was shorter, and spikier. He had grown light facial hair. He wore a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His legs were tucked in dark blue jeans, his feet in black converse. His chocolate brown eyes were full of emotions

"h-hi shane.." Mitchie said slowly, her heart beating fast in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY COW! HELLO FANFICTION. IT HAS BEEN HOW MANY MONTHS. ALMOST A YEAR! MAYBE A YEAR. I MISSED WRITING FOR YOU. BEST PEOPLE I KNOW OVER THE INTERNET! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. IF YOU COULDN'T TELL I BASED THIS OFF OF WHAT I HOPE HAPPENS WHEN DEMI LOVATO REUNITES WITH EVERYONE FROM THE CAMP ROCK SET. REBECCA IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU COULDN'T GUESS REBECCA IS SHORTY. SO YEAHH(:<strong>


	2. Silence Is So Loud

**Sewing you back together again**

**Chapter 2: Silence is so loud**

* * *

><p>Last time : Mitchie Torres returned to camp rock after months in rehab, and everyone was happy to welcome her back, well, everyone but Shane.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Shane frowned. "You're not supposed to be here...you're supposed to be-"

"They cleared her shane. She's better." Nate inturupted Shane before he went to far with his words.

Shane looked at Mitchie hesitantly. Mitchie looked beautiful. She looked healthy. However Shane could not will himself to hug her, or forgive her for her actions last summer. Or anything. "I need to go unpack." he said quickly before picking up his bag, which he had dropped earlier and walking quickly to his cabin.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I guess he just isn't ready.." Jason said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Mitchie forced the tears in her eyes back and shook her head.

"No need Jase. I wasn't ready to see him either. Besides when me and Shane do, if ever, talk again, I don't want it to be forced or pressured by eyes staring at us. I just want it to happen. I'm sure we both have a lot to say. That's meant for another time.." Mitchie said, tucking her lips inside her mouth silently.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before ella spoke up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but ever since Connie entered the kitchen, my stomach has been growling." She stated rubbing her empty tummy.

Everyone laughed in agreement. "The town hall meeting just began. I'm sure Connie has some appetizers awaiting us in the dining hall where it's being held" Peggy said pointing over her shoulder. "Well come on"

"Okay!" Caytlin laughed as everyone hurried in the direction of the dining hall. Nate urged everyone to go on, while he went to go check on Shane. The leaves crunched under his feet as he sauntered to the cabin

"Hey.." Nate said as he slowly knocked on the door. Shane was yanking things out of his suitcase and shoving them in his bed side drawer. "You alright...?" He questioned as he leaned on the door frame.

"Uh, no Nate, I'm not alright, Okay? I'm freaking out a little bit." Shane sighed as he walked back over to his suitcase and grabbed some more items of clothing. "I just don't understand how the hell people always seem to pop up, when you are just starting to forget about them!" Shane said rather angrily.

"She didn't expect to be back this summer either Shane, Alright, but she is... so why don't you try giving her a break?" Nate shrugged. "Ya know, she paid her dues, she got better... we should all be sitting here giving her a pat on the back not a slap in the face.."

Shane turned to Nate and give him a sour look. "I did not SLAP her in the face.." He said before slamming the drawer shut.

"It's a figure of speech" Nate chuckled lightly. "You really need to relax."

"I needed time. I needed some time to think about what to say to her..." Shane sighed as he closed his suitcase and pushed it under his bed. He placed his hands on his hips before his eyes widened. "Oh god, and Ashley's coming to visit... It's gonna be present girlfriend and ex girlfriend in the same room... Shit!"

"You were the one who invited her buddy." Nate frowned. "Which by the way I don't get. Ashley is apart of your hollywood life. The reason we come to Camp Rock is to get away from that life, yet, she's coming"

"She's my girlfriend Nate...my girlfriend who supposedly doesn't do well with long distance relationships" Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do - you're lucky that you're single right now"

Nate's smirk slowly faded and he felt a lump form in his throat. He cleared it and shook his head. "Yeah.."

Shane closed his eyes and groaned. "awe, man I'm sorry... I keep bringing that up. I'm just out of it..."

"You don't have to try and explain yourself buddy. You're going through a rough time. We all are taken back a little bit by Mitchie. It's fine. Just like I said, Not in front of Caytlin!" Nate forced a laugh. Shane joined him before sighing.

"You're an amazing friend Nate" Shane said smiling lightly at his long term friend.

"So are you, this is getting way too intamite.." Nate chuckled before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Right, Sorry." Shane smirked before him and Nate collided hands in their handshake. "Thanks man"

"No problem.. Now let's go to the dining hall. You may not have been prepared for Mitchie but I know you can't wait to taste some of her moms cooking." Nate raised his eyebrows.

"You got that right!" Shane said before both boys hurried out of the cabin and towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Mitchie leaned over clutching her stomach in laughter. Brown had tripped over the microphone chord during his welcome speech, and fell in her moms Potato salad. He was now in the kitchen trying to clean himself off. "Oh my gosh, I never realized how much I missed Brown up until now!" Mitchie snorted out.<p>

"Ah yes, he definately the entertainment." Sander said, lifting his cup of fruit punch to his lips and taking a sip. "So Mitch how does it feel to be back..?" He asked.

Mitchie chewed her lip and looked at everyone, they all slightly smiled at her. "So far, so great" She smiled. "Is that the saying?" She questioned before giggling. Jason pulled her into a side hug.

"Well we are happy to have you back" Peggy smiled before taking a bite of her noodles. "And your mom's cooking! Seriously she should be on the food channel...my grand mother needs to learn these recipes!"

Everyone laughed as the dining hall doors opened, and Shane and Nate walked in. Mitchie and Shane made eye contact for a split second, before Nate patted Shane's back and he averted his eyes away.

"About time.." Ella said with a half smile. "What took you guys so long, the foods almost gone!" she said.

"We had to talk" Nate said before looking at Caytlin. "Hi Caity.."

"Hi" She said flatly, taking a sip of her soda. Nate sighed. Mitchie frowned and glanced up at Jason who just shook his head.

"So Mitchie, have any ideas of what you're going to be doing for final jam?" Tess questioned excitedly.

"I hadn't even really thought about that to be honest" Mitchie stated.

"Well have you been writing songs?" Nate asked with a slight frown.

"Of course. Being stuck in a room all day can inspire you.." She let out a raspy laugh.

"You should use some of your songs.." Caytlin urged.

"Oh no, they're not exactly G-rated. Even though it's a concert worth of songs.. They're really dark." Mitchie grabbed her fork and and stuck it into a loose tomato on her plate.

"Gotcha." Caytlin raised her eyebrows in understandment.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something...you're always amazing" Tess said finally with a smile.

"Thanks Tess" Mitchie said smiling at her before glancing in Shane's direction. He was leaning on his palm while looking down at his phone.

"Shane!" Peggy said, causing him to snap his head up. "Who you texting over there?"

"Oh.." Shane blushed and smiled. "No body Peggy Nosey" He said, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Well it's definatly not somebody if you're blushing.." Peggy said with a slight sneer. "Come on tell us."

Shane paused as everyone rested their eyes on him. Including Mitchie. He heaved in a breath before letting it out. "Her name's Ashley. Ashley Greene. She's an actress" Joe said with a smile on his face.

Mitchie felt a twinge of pain hit her chest. However not trying to make the day akward, she tried to act as she did when her and Shane were just best friends. Before they had made things complicated with a relationship. "Cool. What movies has she been in?" Mitchie said forcing a smile, even though she was crying on the inside. Everyone stared at her in shock, before looking back at equally shocked Shane.

"Uhm, you know the Twilight Movies.." He nodded. "She plays Edward's sister... Alice Cullen"

"Yeah I heard about that. Teen girls are addicted to that stuff." Mitchie smiled weakly. "What are the movies about, besides vampires..?" She questioned.

"Uh... I don't really know, I'm not into it like that." Shane said with a slight shrug. "I just watch it for her"

"Oh..." Mitchie said, as she realized the conversation was coming to a close at that exact moment.

"I like the movies.. She's a good actress Shane" Tess said weakly to try and make the table non-awkward

"Yeah, thanks Tess.." He said as he looked down once more.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice questioned as everyone looked up to see Rebecca. She was smiling brightly. "Oh Hi Mitchie! How are you?" she stated walking over and lightly hugging Mitchie.

"I-i'm good... h-how are you?" Mitchie asked looking up at Rebecca confused.

"Great. I just was with Brown, and he said that I have enough expierence to finally be a co-teacher for one of the dance cabins here!" She said excitedly as she sat down beside Nate. "Speaking of him, did you guys see the potato salad on him. He looked like a green monster" Rebecca took a cookie off of Ella's plate.

"Yeah, he kind of fell" Sander chuckled.

"Nice" Rebecca said chewing. "Hey Shane, why the long face?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head lightly.

Rebecca looked from Shane to Mitchie before smirking. "Oh..."

Caytling slitted her eyes at Rebecca, before chomping on her carrot. "Chill.." She warned.

Rebecca raised her hands in defence. "Calm yourself, i'm not the bad guy here, I'm just making a few observations. I'm a very observent person" She joked before standing once more. "Guess I should go.."

"You just got here" Mitchie squeaked.

"I know but I have to go set up for Pajama jam. It's some kids first sleepover camp, we have to make it as cozy as we can. Are you guys coming?" She asked walking backwards.

"Yeah we'll be there!" Nate smiled.

"I'll bring my bird slippers" Jason called.

Rebecca laughed before walking out of the dining hall. Everyone turned to Jason with a frown.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"You're so special.." Tess laughed before finishing her milkshake. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Mitchie walked out of the bathroom, her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her bangs in her eyes. She had on a dallas cowboys sweatshirt, that was cut so that it was a shoulder sweatshirt. Her lean legs were in white shorts with dark blue polka dots. Her feet were tucked in long shin socks with two black stripes at the top, under blue mickey mouse slippers. She fiddled with the case on her Iphone as she stood in front of her bed. "So, how do you guys like my sleep wear?" Mitchie asked with a smile.<p>

Tess turned away from her mirror. "Cute! Totally tomboy girly girl.." She smirked. "What about me?" She said standing and flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder. She had on a hot pink tank top, with black victoria secret sweat pants. Her feet were in pink bunny slippers. She had a hot pink bow in her hair, but other than that nothing huge. Mitchie was impressed. she had definately toned down her ego outfits.

"Very nice. They actually look like real pajama's, not a stage costume for someone playing someone at a slumber party!" Mitchie said with a closed smile. "I must say I am very proud of you Tess Tyler"

"Why thank you.." Tess curtsied. "Wait till you see Caytlin...I'm not the only one who has changed."

Mitchie frowned before Caytlin walked into the cabin. "I hate the showers at the wash cabin.." She sighed. Caytlin's hair was damp, in its unruly curls rolling down her back. She had on a red long sleeved crop top that showed off her tan, toned abs, and black Hollywood Arts sweats that stopped at her knees. Her feet were tucked regular red UGG slippers. Mitchie stared at her in complete awe. "is everything ok?"

"Other than the fact you're going to kill Nate with your beauty..no!" Mitchie breathed out. "Jesus Gellar when did you start dressing like a girly girl who cares about hotness!"

"Tess gave me a few girly tips, and I gave her a few normal girl tips. No biggy" Caytlin laughed.

"No biggy! What else changed while I was gone?" Mitchie looked from the two girls.

"Nothing, Mitch, it's just a crop top. A lot of rough girls wear them. It doesn't mean their ready to start using words like 'mani-petty' or 'oh my gawsh' it just means we're wearing a crop top" Caytlin stated.

"A sexy ass crop top!" Mitchie laughed.

"Can you just say I look pretty so we can hurry up this pajama jam. I'm really tired from the drive up here. I honestly wanna go to sleep!" Caytlin said rubbing her eyes.

"You look beautiful" Mitchie smiled, containing her excitement.

"Thank you, now let's go.." Caytlin said turning out the cabin again.

Tess hurriedly applied more lip gloss infront of the mirror. Mitchie called her name. "Coming!" Tess said throwing the lip gloss back on the dresser and hurrying out the door with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Good night campers!" Brown said into the microphone. Everyone clapped and hollered. "Tonight we have amazing acts from different people, some of our originals and some from our new campers. So let's welcome each other, be fair, and have a rockin' Time!" Brown said before jumping off the stage safely.<p>

Everyone clapped, and soon Mitchie, Tess, and Caytlin walked in. Shane, Jason, and Nate were by the snacks table, with Peggy, Ella, and Rebecca. "There they are" Tess pointed before they walked over.

"It's true, It spilled all over me- Oh hey!" Peggy sat down her punch and pulled The girls into a hug.

"What did we miss?" Caytlin questioned nervously.

"The play boy bunny bus, Jeez girl, you like to sleep with less dont cha?" Rebecca laughed.

"Funny" Caytlin giggled, pulling down her shirt a little.

"You didn't miss anything Caity. Just Browns introduction speech." Peggy laughed. "I wonder what acts are performing tonight. He said their were some new kids!"

"That's cool." Mitchie nodded.

"Depends if their good or not" Jason said wiggling his eyebrows.

"They're all good!" Ella slapped his chest playfully. He raised his arms in defence.

"just saying!" He chuckled before wrapping his arm around Ella's waist.

"Are you gonna perform tonight?" Rebecca asked Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up and shook her head. "No. I don't have anything to perform!" She shrugged.

"That's a lie...I saw you writing in your song book after lunch..." Caytlin pressed.

"I'm not finished?" Mitchie tried to lie. Truth was, she had finished the song before the next bell had rung and she thought it sounded great...for her ears only. She wasn't ready to share her new music just yet.

"Ugh. Well finish it soon. I miss your music!" Tess whined.

"Yeah Mitch!" Nate said nudging her. She laughed.

"Alright, I promise." Mitchie smiled at Nate, before he scrunched up his nose at her. "Enough about me, Are you guys going to perform anything?" She asked everyone.

"me, Sander, and Caity are dancing." Rebecca said pointing between the three.

"Peggy wrote a new song so me and Ella are gonna be her back up" Tess smiled. "We decided if we want to be a group again, we're gonna switch the leads every now and then"

"Awe, what about you guys?" Mitchie turned to Shane, Nate, and Jason. Shane looked away from her.

"Not tonight. We're all kind of tired. Pajama's aren't really getting our energy pumping" Nate shrugged.

"Glad i'm alone" Mitchie giggled before Brown walked back on stage to introduce the first act. A few new girls walked on stage and performed 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green. They sounded amazing. After the girls Caytlin, Sander, and Rebecca danced to Yeah 3x by Chris Brown. Then Peggy, Ella, and Tess performed Peggy's new song. After 5 more acts performed. Mitchie wanted to be up there, but she wasn't ready.

Shane kept his eyes on Mitchie the whole night, but he was sneaky to the point she hadn't met his eyes.

The pajama end had came to a close at 10, and Mitchie was halfway out the door when someone grabbed her hand, and pulled her back inside. She stumbled, and looked at the person tiredly. "Shane?"

"I just wanted to say that..." He swallowed and looked down. "I just wanted to say.. I -" He stopped and looked into her eyes. Mitchie breathed quietly as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I know.. Me too" Mitchie smiled weakly.

"How did you?" He questioned.

"Best friend telepathy. I guess it hasn't worn off just yet.." Mitchie giggled.

"Guess not.." He smiled. "Can we talk.. tommorrow..?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight Mitchie.." Shane smiled at his friend for the first time since her return. Amazed out how silence could be so loud, in that moment.


	3. Loosing Control

**Sewing You Back Together Again**

**Chapter 3 : Loosing Control**

* * *

><p>Mitchie felt a pillow hit her face the next morning. She lifted her head to see Tess standing over her bed. "Get up, we're going to the lake!" She said, a smirk playing on her red lips. Mitchie squinted, and pulled her glasses off her bed-side table, placing them on her face. Tess was in a red spagetti strap shirt, and white and black zebra pants. Her feet with in red flats. Mitchie raised her eyebrows before yawning lightly<p>

"You're wearing that to the lake?" Mitchie questioned. "What happeend to Caytlin's tips on normal wear?"

"That was sleep wear. We're still working on the day wear." Caytlin said walking out of the bathroom in purple jean shorts, a lime green tank top, and bright green high tops. Her hair was in a messy side braid.

"Perfect" Mitchie laughed before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Gosh, what time did pajama jam end?"

"12." Caytlin smiled. "Brown said the acts ended up being longer than he expected but nonetheless good"

"Oh really?" Mitchie questioned before swinging the comforter off her legs and stepping out of bed. "Why are we going to the lake exactly?" She said walking over to the bathroom to get washed up and ready.

"Canoe riding!" Tess said with a twisted face. "It wasn't my choice, but I was out numbered by everyone"

"She wanted to sneak off of camp grounds to the hotel down the road. Supposedly Zac Efron is residing there." Caytlin said with a roll of her eyes. Mitchie laughed from inside of the closed bathroom door.

"Hey, he's single now, What did you expect from me?" Tess giggled before pulling sitting in front of her mirror. "Besides I only brought dress up out fits, this is a music camp, not a die hard in the woods camp"

"It's a music camp in the middle of the woods, next to a lake!" Caytlin frowned. "We would be outdoors most of the time." she stated before throwing on a mini backpack on her shoulders. "hiking is tuesday"

"Which I will fake a broken ankle for." Tess shrugged.

"You're ridiculous" Caytlin laughed with a shake of her head. "Mitchie, we'll meet you down at the lake okay?" Caytlin called towards the bathroom.

Mitchie spit some water out of her mouth before calling back. "OKAY!"

"Come on" Caytlin urged Tess as she opened the cabin door, Tess stood and followed her out to the lake.

Mitchie sighed as she heard the cabin door close. Her body was sore from her bed and the hot water felt good on her tense musceles. She quietly began to hum a tune as the water pounded against the floor of the tub. "mm, mm, mm, mm, mm,mmmm, mmmmm, mm...Something on your mind baby all of time" She sang to herself quietly as she scrubbed her head. "Cause it's been a long time coming, so where you running too?...tell me what to do-o...about...you" She stopped,stood still in the shower, and smiled.

* * *

><p>The cool breeze hit mitchie's face as she ran down the steps of the cabin. She wore a tree green t-shirt under a black cardigan. Her legs were in tan capris as her feet were snug in black nikes. She lifted her hand to push one of her many brown curls behind her ear, before she hurried over to the lake. "hey guys"<p>

"Mitchie!" Nate smiled brightly. "Didn't think you'd be coming."

"Yeah, late much babe?" Peggy questioned with a light giggled.

"Sorry, I was so tired" Mitchie said tucking her hands in her pockets. "So what's the game plan?"

"Well only two can fit in a canoe so...Me and Tess, Ella and Jason, Caytlin and Nate, Barry and Sander and ... Shane was gonna ride alone but..." Peggy let her sentence fade out awkwardly looking at Shane.

"...but since i'm here, you guys want me to be his partner." Mitchie nodded understandingly.

"Well nobody's forcing you.. you can switch with someone.." Nate said glancing around at everyone.

Shane and Mitchie turned to look at each other. Shane shrugged. "I honestly don't care, I just wanna get out on the water. It doesn't matter who I go with." He said before turning and walking over to his canoe.

Mitchie heaved in a breath and glanced at everyone. "Caytlin..?" She said with pleading eyes.

Caytlin nodded. "Sure" She nodded before walking over to where Shane was. "Let's go everybody!"

Shane looked up to meet Caytlin's body. He felt a twinge of disappointment but nonetheless smiled. "Hi"

"Looks like we're canoe buddies" Caytlin said as she carefully sat inside of the canoe. Shane chuckled before pushing the canoe slowly into the water and hopping in.

"Mitchie decided to switch?" Shane questioned.

"You didn't exactly give her a choice" Caytlin said as she lifted the paddle and rowed gently.

"I told her she could.." Shane said defensively.

"No you told her you didn't care. Which to Mitchie meant, you didn't want to canoe with her but if you ended up with her, you would deal with it." Caytlin breathed. "She didn't want to force you into anything"

"Remind me to thank her" Shane looked down.

"What went wrong with you two?" Caytlin asked as she slowly stopped rowing. Shane looked up at her.

"I don't know.. I guess people just drift apart." Shane said before swallowing and looking away. Caytlin figured the conversation was over, so she just nodded and continued to row.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Mitchie squealed as Jason proceeded to stick his melting marsh mellow towards her. "Jason!"<p>

everyone laughed, even Shane. "Dude come on.." Nate said, eyes teary, from laughing so hard. "Stop.."

"Alright, alright!" Jason laughed before shaking the degrading marsh mellow off of his stick. "Sorry Mitch"

Mitchie pushed him before laughing. "Jerk" She stated before placing her own marshmellow between her graham crackers. "Who has the hershey bars?" Mitchie said glancing at all of her friends.

Shane looked up from breaking off his piece of chocolate before gently reaching over and handing it to Mitchie. "Here" He said before sitting back on his bench. Caytlin and Nate looked at each other, smirking.

"Thanks" Mitchie said smiling weakly before breaking off a piece of chocolate and passing the bag to the next person. Just as she took a bite of her smore, Shane's phone rang. Everyone looked his way.

Shane pulled the string of marsh mellow off his lip before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?.."

"Hey babe, you will never guess where I am right now!" Ashley's voice rang through the phone happily.

"Ashley. Hey baby." Shane said, looking at everyone before turning around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Paris." There was a smile in her voice. Shane's face fell.

"Paris? What are you doing up there?" He asked with a small laugh.

"My manager booked a last minute Twilight show with these girls who have this show called the Hillywood Show. Supposedly they do great Twilight parody's so, I have to go visit their first show on their tour, just for publicity." Ashley laughed. "The only thing missing from this experience is you. How are you"

"I'm great, you know I missed this place a lot" Shane looked around at the scenery around him, smiling.

"Awe, well try not to have too much fun. I know you're female friends can be consistent" Ashley giggled.

"Actually I think my fans have realized i'm happy where I am, and they should move on." Shane nodded.

"You make your fans sound like an ex girlfriend." Shane could hear a door close in the background.

"They are in their minds" He chuckled, he slowly frowned as he heard a voice call Ashley's name. "Ash?"

"Huh? .. T-that's great baby. I love you. Gotta Go." the phone clicked off, and Shane pulled the phone away from his ear, a frown upon his face.

"Love you too.." He mumbled before turning around to face his friends. "That was Ashley"

"Figured that" Nate raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"She's in Paris." Shane said looking at the crackling fire.

"Exotic." Caytlin said flatly. Shane looked up at her and slit his eyes. "What?" She said returning his look.

"Did you know the average rate of people cheating on their partner while vacationing alone in Paris is 2 of of 3 women?" Ella said randomly. "I guess the guys have bigger arms and bigger-"

"Ella!" Peggy shouted, cutting her dumb friend out.

"Oh, did I say that last part out loud?" Ella said, covering her mouth as her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Kinda!" Peggy laughed.

Mitchie shook her head, holding in her laughter. Shane looked at all his friends, making a joke out of his girlfriend. "Will you guys quit it. She's not like that." Shane shook his head.

"We never said she was..." Caytlin said. "You're the one questioning her. What you don't trust miss perfect Shane?"

"Caytlin stop.." Nate butted in.

"Don't tell me what to do Nathaniel." Caytlin glared.

Mitchie cleared her throat. "I wrote a song!" She said trying to decrease the tension. It was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife.

"Really!" Tess said excitedly. "Can we hear it?"

Caytlin and Nate broke their gaze, and looked down.

"Sure" Mitchie said smiling. "...I guess. Jason can I see your guitar?"

Jason jumped and grabbed his guitar. "Yes. Yes" He said quickly handing it to her.

Mitchie snorted a laugh at his eagerness. "I'm a little rusty. They didn't have guitars in rehab so forgive me" She smiled before clearing her throat. Shane slowly lifted his eyes from the fire and looked at her.

_Tell Me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

_I already know_

_I can see in your eyes_

_when you're selling the truth_

_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_So where you runnin' to?_

_Tell me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

Mitchie strummed the guitar a few times, looking at everyone's reactions. They were all smiling. Except Shane who's eyes, which were locked on hers, were spinning with different emotions.

_You've got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_but you don't know what to believe in_

_You've got the world before you_

_if I could only show you_

_But you don't know.. what to do._

"Go Mitchie!" Ella squealed quietly, clapping her hands. Mitchie laughed and continued to play.

"You know this is about him right?" Jason whispered to shane, nodding towards Shane.

"Oh.. yeah" Nate nodded before returning his eyes back to Mitchie. Who's eyes were closed.

_Tell me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

_Something on your mind_

_Baby, all of the time_

_You can bring out a room, Oh yeah_

_This day has been a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_So tell me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

Shane looked down and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He knew the song was about him.

_You think about it_

_Can you ever change?_

_Finish what you started_

_Make me want to Stay_

Mitchie began to strum roughly as the song got more meaningful to her.

_Tired of conversation_

_Show me something real_

_Find out what your part is_

_Play it how you feel_

Mitchie stopped strumming roughly as the song began to come to a close. Caytlin smiled at her encouragingly. Mitchie felt tears forming in her eyes and she smiled back at her friend of so long.

_Tell me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

_Is there any way_

_Anything I can say, won't break us in two?_

_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_I can't stop loving you! , Yeah._

_Tell me what to do-oo_

_about...you_

_You've got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You've got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to doooo ... ohh_

She paused before lifting her hand to wipe a stray tear. Nate leaned over and squeezed her knee. "I'm fine." She sniffed before smiling.

_You could be anything..._

_But you don't know what to believe in._

_World before you.._

_Show you.._

_But you don't know..ohhhhh_

Shane breathed heavily and looked at her sadly.

_What to do...yeah._

Mitchie let her arm drop from the strings as she looked at everyone. They all were silent for a moment.

"Wow." Caytlin smiled.

"That was.." Ella and Peggy began.

"AMAZING!" Tess said excitedly. "Oh my gosh! You are not rusty at all that was beautiful Mitch!"

"Thanks" Mitchie said before sniffing. "Oh gosh! I get too into my songs sometimes ya know"

"That's when you know they're good" Jason said pulling her in to a side hug. "I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah me too" Nate nodded.

Shane laughed to himself as he shook his head. "Seriously..?" He looked at Mitchie. "Really?" He dropped his stick before pushing himself off the bench and walking away from the camp fire.

Nate began to stand and Mitchie placed her hand on his chest. "It's okay, I'll go.."

"I'm sorry!" Caytlin whispered after Mitchie as she walked after Shane.

"Shane!" Mitchie said as she ran after him. Shane turned around and stared at her. "You gonna make me run all the way?" She said slowing down. Shane glared. "Okay then.." She sighed, starting to run again.

Shane looked at the sky, before down at her once again. "What?"

"Where you going?" She rasped out.

"Back to my cabin..." He said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Mitchie questioned. "Because of the song?"

"Yeah. What the hell was that?...I don't know what to believe in?" He frowned.

"I can explain.." Mitchie began.

"No let me explain something to you. I have been trying for the past four days to get the words right in my head to say to you. Truth Is, I didn't need to. You just wrote the script for me. I'm happy, okay! I was happy with you, but I'm not anymore. I'm happier just where I am, and just who I'm with. And I'm sorry if you can't handle that it's not you that I believe in any more, but that's just how life is..." Shane said angrily. He relaxed his shoulders letting his arms drop to his side. "You wanna know_ what to do_ Torres..?"

Mitchie swallowed, as the hot tears rolled down her face, and her red nose flared.

"Get over it.." He said harshly before turning on his heel and storming off to his cabin. Mitchie bit her lip as she closed her eyes and began to sob.

"Mitchie?" a voice called. Mitchie glanced over her shoulder, and sniffled before hurrying off to her own cabin. She needed to be alone. How could he say that? After all she's been through. How could he do that! She stormed into her cabin, slamming the door behind her and rushing into the bathroom. She quickly flipped open the toilet seat, opened her mouth, and lifted to fingers to her mouth. Just before she stuck down her throat she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She froze. What was she doing.

"Oh god..." She said letting her hand drop as she backed away from the toilet. "Oh god!" She hurried out of the bathroom. "Crap!" She cried before falling backwards on her bed. "I'm gonna loose it.." She sobbed before rolling over and hugging herself on the bed. She had let Shane return to her lowest point again.

And it terrified her.


	4. Falling Over Me

**Sewing You Back Together Again**

**Chapter 4: Falling Over Me**

* * *

><p>A bang on the Grey's cabin caused Nate to snap his head off his pillow. "Open this door Shane!" A voice yelled angrily from outside their screen door. Nate groaned and glanced at his clock. 2:00 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes before throwing his legs over his bed, and pulling on some pajama bottoms.<p>

He stumbled to the door and opened it. "Caytlin what the hell?" He yawned, leaning against the door.

"Where is your ass of a brother?" Caytlin questioned trying to look over Nate's shoulder. "Move, where-"

"No stop, what's going on?" He said rubbing his nose.

"I've just sat up for the last two hours convincing Mitchie to stay at Camp.." She said, hands on her hips.

"Why?" He said walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"Because of your brother." Caytlin said through clenched teeth. "He told her that he didn't love her any more and that she needed to get over it." She swallowed. "she just got out of treatment and he's an ass!"

"That is one of his best acts.." Nate stated lightly. Caytlin looked at him in shock. "What am I saying? I'm sorry. I'm tired. it's 2:00, I have to wake up in the next 5 hours to go teach obnoxious kids to play the drums, i'm just... I'm sorry" He yawned and then scrached his forehead. "Look, I'll talk to him tomorrow.."

"Are you gonna slap him, like I was planning to do?" Caytlin questioned, glancing over his shoulder again.

"Why are you always so agressive. Explaining a problem to someone calmly works too ya know? you don't always have to show your fists, to get a point across." Nate stated, slowly becoming more awake.

"Well it's worked so far for me!" Caytlin whispered harshly. "I didn't see you explaining our break up go as smoothly as you thought it would.." She said, as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Caytlin.." Nate yawned once more, causing his eyes to water. "Look that night was my worst mistake.."

"...Why?" Caytlin looked up into his eyes again.

"Because I lost you." He stated huskily, staring in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"That was cheesy.." She said with a weak smile, pushing him gently.

"I know." he smiled before swallowing. "Go back to bed... I'll talk to him tomorrow, and then you can slap him after, okay?" Nate raised his eyebrows as Caytlin giggled.

"Okay" She nodded, her hair shining in the moonlight. "Good night" She said before turning around.

"Hey..." Nate grabbed her hand and turned her around, pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

Caytlin paused before kissing him back, raising her hand and resting it on his neck. Nate pulled her closer before slowly pulling away, their foreheads touching. Caytlin smiled, causing Nate to laugh and look down. "Goodnight.." Caytlin said once more before backing out of his arms and turning to walk back.

Nate watched her go as far as he could see in the dark, before smiling wide and hurrying back in his cabin. "What was all that banging?" Shane mumbled into his pillow, his eyes still shut. Nate just smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mitchie sat in the kitchen with her mother, flipping pancakes on the pan. Her mom kept sneaking glances at her daughter, who looked as if she'd been crying. "baby please tell me what's wrong."<p>

Mitchie ignored her mothers request and placed the beautiful gold pancake on the plate. "Are we cooking waffles today too?" She questioned her voice cracking. Her mom side before nodding. "I'll get the flipper" She stated before taking off her apron, and exiting out of the kitchen's back door, Tears forming quickly.

She sniffled, her nose burning as she tried to hold back the tears. But as she walked quickly to go get the flipping pan out of the shed, she tripped, causing her to throw her arms out in front of her. She landed on her wrist, causing a twinge of pain to flash up her arm. She winced before sitting up in the mulch ground.

"Why did I come back here..?" She asked herself before letting the silent tears fall down her face.

"Mitchie..?" a voice spoke up. "Is that you?"

"Why is it that people always pop up, when I don't wanna be found?" Mitchie asked wiping her tears.

"friends instinct.." Jason said as he creeped from behind the bush and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Mitchie laughed. "Do I look okay?" She sniffled and brushed dirt off of her pants.

"No you look like crap...but I was just asking because that's the right thing to do.." Jason said honestly.

She couldn't help it. Another raspy laugh exited out, along with more tears. "You're so stupid." she said.

"I get that a lot.." Jason admitted. "But you know just cause i'm stupid, doesn't mean I can't be there when my friend really needs me." He nudged her. "Come here." He opened his arms slowly. "Come to your big brother Jase" He joked, before Mitchie whimpered and tucked herself into his chest. "Let it out.."

"I'm not ruining your shirt with my black mascara" Mitchie whined.

"why do you think I wore this ugly thing? My cousin bought this for me, I want to get it stained, so I have an excuse to no longer wear it" He said squeezing Mitchie's arm sympathetically. "Seriously it sucks"

Mitchie laughed. "How do you expect me to cry when all you're doing is making me laugh?"

"Well I guess I could save this shirt for another occasion. I'll start a food fight or something" Jason said.

"You make no sense" Mitchie said sighing and closing her eyes. "But you are comfortable big bro."

"It's cause of my blubber isn't it?" He said patting his stomach.

"You're what!" Mitchie let out a squeak.

"I don't like excersising like Shane and Nate. I like food. Besides Rockstars don't excersise!" Jason said.

"Awe" Mitchie giggled. "Jason is a chubby rocker" she stated patting his stomach.

"Yeah, Yeah." He laughed. "Do you have a bra I can borrow? I think I'm growing boobs" He stated.

Mitchie toppled over in laughter. Jason laughed as well. He was trying to make her smile, but he had made himself smile in the process. "Oh my god" Mitchie said trying to catch her breath. "You're hilarious"

"Why thank you." Jason smiled. "I'm just glad to see those tears gone. You're too beautiful to cry."

Mitchie smiled. "You're the only one that seems to think so"

"Are we talking about Shane now?" Jason questioned. "Because if we are, he's a dick"

"You don't have to trash your brother for me" Mitchie sighed. "That's not my intentions at all"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm just telling you because I need to let it out and you're here" Jason breathed.

"...Seems you have some stuff to let out as well" Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Do you know he never spends time with me any more. It's always Ashley this, and Ashley that, and Ashley's dog.." Jason sighed.

"Ashley's dog?" Mitchie mouthed to herself with a slight frown.

"He promised me he would make me a bird house and guess what he does the day of... he blows me off to go to a Color Me Mine Shop with Ashley, and paints a bird for her!" Jason glared at the air. "Asshole!"

"Shane really did that..?" Mitchie questioned.

"I get that he has to spend time with his girlfriend, but at least when he was with you, he hung out with us..." Jason pouted. "And you know, I miss my brother. I miss you being with my brother even more.."

"Shane's made it very clear he doesn't miss us together Jase, and I need to deal with that.." Mitchie said sadly. "it's not like he can break a broken heart more than it already is..." Mitchie shrugged. "So.."

"if I wasn't blessed with talent, family, and friends, I would said FML right now.." Jason said resting his head on top of Mitchie's.

Mitchie blew air out of her lips before nodding. "Me too jase, Me too"

* * *

><p>Shane was sitting on his bed, debating on wether or not what he said to Mitchie was too harsh. "No.. she needs to get over it. It was the right thing to say" Shane nodded to himself but then shook his head. "But I was so mean about it. That was the old, shane. This is the new, kinder one." He sighed. "No, Shane needs be be a man! And man's aren't sweet about anything. It's short and to the point." He nodded. "But the look in her eyes, of pain, how could I do that to her. She used to be my best friend.." Shane sighed. "Ugh, she's right I don't know what to do!..Or if what I did was what I should have done!" He groaned.<p>

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Nate said as he walked into the cabin.

"Maybe" Shane shrugged.

"You mind telling Shane you'll call him back later for a second?" Nate asked, sitting on the bed infront of Shane.

"Funny, what's up?" he asked.

"What did you say to Mitchie?" Nate questioned. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Shane asked.

"No i'm joking." Nate said with his face blank.

"Okay..." Shane said raising his hands. "I might have told her to back off a little bit, and to get over me"

"Why?" Nate frowned. "She used to be the most important thing in the world to you"

"Key word, used to." Shane said.

"That's not fair" Nate shook his head. "She was your best friend. You know she needed your support the most, and last night you did possibly the worst thing ever."

"And what was that?" Shane rose his eyebrows.

"You gave up on her.." Nate said flatly. "You haven't shown Mitchie an ounce of support since she got out of treatment. You haven't called her, sent her a letter, tweeted her.." Shane snorted. "I'm serious!"

"Tweeted her.." Shane chuckled before he grew serious. "Look I wasn't ready to speak to her yet"

"Well she's here now and you sure had a lot to say last night." Nate gave Shane a look.

"So I exploded. What did you expect from that song she wrote. She made me sound Like I was this dick who couldn't make up his mind" Shane said.

"You are a dick who can't make up his mind!" Nate shouted.

Shane glared. "I want Ashley"

"You think you want Ashley" Nate said. "If you knew that you wanted Ashley, you wouldn't be pushing Mitchie away because you would know, that even if she was still attracted to you, that wouldn't matter because there was no way, you could love her again, now that you're with Ashley" he said truthfully.

Shane clenched his jaw as his mind processed what Nate just said. "That's ridiculous."

"That's being brutally honest with someone who is living the life of someone he's not" Nate stated. "I'm happy that Ashley makes you smile, but Ashley is someone the old Shane would have dealt with. Not the new Shane. Ashley is Hollywood, and you're a camp rocker. You live in two seperate worlds now Shane.."

"So did me and Mitchie, but you weren't saying that then" Shane sneered.

"That's because Mitchie was what you needed to wake up from the life that Ashley is sucking you back in to. Do you even notice that Jason has had to reschedule his bird house painting with you 12 times, because you blew him off for Ashley? Or that me and you have not written a song together in over a month, because Ashley needed you every time. When you were with Mitchie, she always wanted you around your family, even if she was being attacked by a serial killer, she wanted you to put us before her" Nate stated. "Ever since you've broken up, it's like you left for all those months along with Mitchie."

Shane looked down. "I .. I'm sorry Nate"

"Don't be. I'm not the one you have to apologize too." Nate said nodding towards the cabin door.

"I can't. It's too soon" Shane shook his head.

"Too soon for you, can be too late in Mitchie's book" Nate mentioned. Shane looked at his brother before standing and hurrying out of the cabin. Nate smiled, before the cabin door swung back open. "Shane..?"

"Thanks little bro.." Shane smiled before hurrying back out.

"Dick" Nate chuckled before looking towards the closet. "You can come out now Caytlin."

Caytlin hurried out and squealed. "Damn you can put on a speech. You almost had me running out of the closet to apologize to Mitchie for absolutely nothing!" She laughed. "I'm so proud of you."

"I guess I was inspired." Nate wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have that effect on people" Caytlin fluttered her eyelashes.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Nate frowned.

Caytlin gasped and punched his chest. Nate laughed as Caytlin shook her head. "Jerk."

* * *

><p>Mitchie was in her cabin with Tess, curling Tess's hair. "Hold your ear babe" Mitchie ordered as Tess lifted a manicured nail to bend her ear forward. "Good" Mitchie said as the iron rolled close to Tess's earlobe.<p>

"Mitchie!" A voice boomed causing Mitchie to jump.

"Ow!" Tess yelped as the iron touched her skin.

"Oh!" Mitchie gasped as she set the iron down and blew on the spot that had burned Tess. "Sorry!"

Tess sighed. "It's fine, who the hell - Oh. Shane?" Tess questioned.

Mitchie stared at him and couldn't help but glare lightly. "What are you doing here? You told me to stay away from you remember?" She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tess could you..?" Shane questioned.

"If you think I'm walking out of this cabin with half my hair straight, and half my hair curled you're crazy." Tess stated. "Besides a real guy apologizes infront of everyone. I'm just one person but that still applies"

Shane sighed. "Fine"

"What are you doing Shane?"

"Apologizing" Shane stated.

"Well you should be" Tess smirked.

"Tess.." Mitchie glanced at her friend before turning back to Shane. "I don't need your apology."

"Can you just hear me out?" Shane asked.

"Why should I? You wouldn't hear me out last night!" Mitchie stated.

"And i'm sorry for that-" Shane began.

"I don't know who talked you into coming over here, but my anger is still fresh from last night Grey, so when I'm ready to be around you, i'll come, and then we can talk, but for now, i'm gonna respect your wishes by staying away from you, and i'm asking you to now respect mine, for you to stay away from me" Mitchie stated, her voice cracking a little.

"Mitch please.. we're best friends.." Shane stated. "Remember the lazy high five.." He asked.

Mitchie looked down. "Good night Shane.." She sniffled not looking at his eyes. Tess gaped as she looked at Shane who looked like he was ready to cry.

"I'm sorry" She mouthed. Shane shook his head before walking out of the cabin. Tess lifted her hand to touch Mitchie's shoulder but Mitchie quickly stood and ran into the bathroom. Tess let her hand drop and sighed.

"Well...Who's gonna finish my hair!" She whined.


	5. Shattered

**Hey yall! I thought it was about time I graced you with a love letter. Ha ha. Let me just say how thankful I am for all the support I've gotten on this story. It's the reason I update so quickly. Also because I'm addicted to writing it! Seriously though, you guys are amazing! Make me wonder why I ever stopped writing on fanfiction in the first place. Love you all! ha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sewing You Back Together Again<strong>

**Chapter 5: Shattered**

Mitchie sat in her cabin, writing down words, and then scribbling them out seconds after she'd printed them. She had been working on the same song for over four hours, and it was beginning to frustrate her. She had never been so blocked, usually songs just came to her. She had a lot to say, but none of it would come out when she tried to say it. Her cabin door swung open, and Caytlin, Tess, and Nate hurried inside

"Enough creating art, they're showing a movie on the big screen outside." Caytlin said, ripping the music book out of mitchie's hands. "Besides, you've been working on this all day.. you deserve a long break!"

"I deserve to finish this song. For me. Seriously Caity, give it back.." Mitchie said reaching her arm for it.

"No, Mitchie, it's your favorite movie..." Caytlin whined. "Well not really, it's mine, but I want to watch it with you like we did that first summer." She pouted, clasping her hands together in a prayer formation.

"It's not a tradition Caytlin.." Mitchie sighed, plucking the book out of Caytlin's arm pit.

"Yes it is..." Caytlin stomped her foot, causing the cot to shake slightly. "Mitchie, please come with us!"

"Well why do I have to go? You have Tess and Nate.." Mitchie said nodding to the pair behind Caytlin.

Nate and Tess opened their mouth for an explination before looking at Caytlin for help. Caytlin paused.

"W-well because Tess, Nate, and I voted, and you lost" Caytlin said finally, smiling at her quick thinking.

"Yes!" Tess snapped her fingers. "You... l-lost" She said trying to sound tough by crossing her arms.

Mitchie gave her a look. "Don't talk.." Nate stated towards Tess, who nodded understandingly. "Come on"

"Fine" Mitchie sighed, tucking her pencil in her book and tucking it under her matress. "But just for a little bit... I'm not really in the mood to be around .. you-know-who" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Tess frowned.

"Hey Tess, remember two seconds ago when I said... Stop talking" Nate chuckled. "Yeah, that rule is still in act" he stated, as his chuckling faded and he turned to walk out the door.

"What bit him in the ass?" Tess crossed her arms. "Cause I'm about to" She glared before hurrying out the cabin as well.

Mitchie threw on her jean jacket over her white sun dress she'd already had on. She tucked her feet in her brown cowboy boots she'd gotten from her friend Sierra back home and shrugged. "Let's go I guess."

Caytlin smiled before opening the door for Mitchie. "Everyone needs a break some times Mitch." She said.

Mitchie walked under Caytlin's arm and sighed. "I've been on break for the past 2 months. I'm over it"

Caytlin frowned before following her friend outside. She was beginning to act as she had last summer. It worried Caytlin to death that Mitchie would leave everyone once again. She'd keep a close eye on her.

* * *

><p>Shane yanked the pop corn back out of Jason's hands. "Dude, stop hogging the pop corn" He groaned.<p>

"It's so good!" Jason moaned in pure delight. "It's like... seeing a bird flap it's wings during the sun rise-"

"I really don't give a fuck about the flappy bird - I just know you're taking all the buttery pieces" he said.

"Don't have to be so rude Shane." Jason rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama king sometimes."

Shane scrunched his eyebrows at his brother. "Jason I'm going to ask you a serious question right now."

"Yes Shaney?" Jason perked up. Shane flared his nose.

"Do you like dick?" Shane asked.

"From dick and jane? I love that movie. Jim Carrey is hilarious!" Jason smiled brightly.

"No. Do you like guys?" Shane sighed as his brother wasn't quite understanding his questions.

"I'm not sure of what you mean.." Jason frowned.

"Of for crying out loud! Are you gay!" He questioned.

"Yes I'm very happy!" Jason whined, seeing as though his brother was growing frusterated with him.

"You know what - forget it" Shane said through gritted teeth as he chomped on his pop corn.

"Can I have som-" Jason began.

"NO!" Shane barked.

"Okay." Jason slouched back in his seat, and turned back to the large screen.

Nate ran up to his brothers out of breath. "Shane can I have some of the money..." Nate questioned.

"For what?" Shane frowned.

"Caytlin wants M&M's and she I just begged her to let me buy them for her, but I forgot I gave my wallet to you" Nate shrugged.

"Why would you give your wallet to me? I'm not responsible." Shane frowned.

"Glad you admit it, but nows not the time to joke" Nate glared.

Shane sighed and yanked the wallet out of his jean pocket. "Here.." He said lifting it to Nate. Nate grabbed it quickly, but Shane tightened his grip on it, Causing Nate to frown at him. "Is.. Mitch with you?"

Nate pursed his lips before nodding solemly. "She wasn't too pleased that Caytlin dragged her to a place where you were 5 feet away practically.." He shrugged. "just FYI in case you were planning something"

"Oh no.." Shane shook his head lightly. "I don't want to upset her any way.. More than I already have"

"You had no problem making me upset" Jason pouted.

"Shane made you upset?" Nate frowned.

"Yes" Jason sneered at Shane.

"No" Shane stated definsivley.

"He was asking me too many questions!" Jason whined.

"I only asked him one!" Shane rolled his eyes. "He just was too dumb to answer it"

"Well what was the question Shane? You know he's slow..." Nate glowered his eyes to his older brother.

"I asked him if he was G.A.Y" Shane said slowly.

"Okay, first you interogate me, and now you're using code phrases right in front of me! What kind of brother are you!" Jason questioned horrified.

"Oh eat your buttery pop corn Jason!" Shane shoved the bag in Jason's face.

Nate raised his eyebrows. "And his answer was..?"

"You really think he knew the correct definition? He thought I meant happy, not like it in the ass..." Shane mumbled. Nate snorted and patted his brother on his shoulder.

"Well good luck with our happy brother for the rest of the night." Nate smiled happily as he skipped away.

"FUNNY!" Shane called after him before glancing at his brother and then facing him full on.

"What?" Jason mumbled, his mouth full of popcorn, causing him to look like a chipmunk.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sat on the grass, tucking her dress underneath her, before craning her neck to look up at the person sitting next to her. "Hey Ella." She sighed, looking down at her nails.<p>

"Expecting someone else?" Ella questioned, tilting her head to the side. Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "Sorry i'm not Shane or anything.." She said weakly. "I swear I'm great to watch movies with!"

Mitchie felt a twinge of pain at the mention of Shane's name. "It's fine, to be honest, I'm glad you're not"

"I am too. Could you imagine what it would feel like to shave your face every day?" Ella shivered.

"You're so random" Mitchie said as a giggle erupted from her mouth.

"I get that a lot." Ella laughed. "I'm just glad that Jason's here again. I was tired of being the only stupid one on camp grounds" She sighed. "So when is this movie going to start anyways. I heard it was scary.."

"I don't think Brown would show anything over PG, considering the younger campers" Mitchie shrugged.

"That's what I mean! I heard it was monsters inc." Ella said her eyebrows quivering. "I hate that movie."

"Why? I love sully!" Mitchie said confused.

"The blue guy! Oh he's the scariest one!" Ella said shocked.

"Wait - you think Monsters Inc, is the scary movie!" Mitchie questioned. Ella nodded. "Oh my gosh!" Mitchie busted out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny.." Caytlin walked up, chewing on her M&M's. Nate was sipping his soda.

"You guys think Monsters Inc is scary too right!" Ella said worried she was alone.

"Uh..." Nate glanced at Caytlin.

"Oh yeah. Definately" Caytlin nodded quickly. "Scoot over yall. The movies about to start!"

Mitchie and Ella scooted, and Mitchie caught a glance of Shane across the park. He looked rather annoyed, at his brother, who's mouth was moving rather quickly. She felt sorry for him, but not enough to call him over to join them. She was perfectly fine with out him being there. It would ruin her night off. So instead she, swallowed her guilt, and turned back to the big screen, just as the FBI warning shined bright

* * *

><p>The light buzz noise, grew louder in louder, in the mess hall the next morning. Shane sighed, dropped his hot dog on his plate, and placed his phone to his ear. "Hmeo?" He mumbled, his mouth full. "Hmeo...?"<p>

"HEY!" Ashley's voice rang. Shane coughed on his hot dog, and swallowed quickly.

"Ashley - it's you." He smiled.

"Who else would it be... have you found someone else already Mr. Grey?" She joked. Shane chuckled.

"no, i'm fine where i'm at." He nodded to himself. "How's Paris?"

"I've left Paris already" She sighed happily. "It was wonderful though, thanks for asking."

"Really?" Shane said, standing to throw away his plate. "Well you're back in Los Angeles then?" He asked.

"Not exactly.." She said, excitment growing in her voice.

"You've lost me" Shane said as he stopped in front of the trash can to figure out where exactly she was.

* * *

><p>Mitchie yawned before taking off her apron. "Alright mom I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for guitar class!"<p>

"Oh!" Connie quickly turned around from sturring her soup. "Mitchie, will you please go run the ketchup and mustard bottles out to the tables! I forgot. It will take you less than two seconds!" She said.

"MOM!" Mitchie groaned.

"I love you!" Her mom smiled.

"Ugh, fine!" Mitchie sighed, before grabbing the two trays with mustards and ketchups on them, and pushed the kitchen door open. What was before her, caused her mouth to drop, along with the two trays in her hand. Before any one else saw her, she hurried back into the kitchen and out the back door.

Her mother gasped as her daughter hurried by her. "Mitchie!" She said her eyes following her daughter in horror.

* * *

><p>"Turn Around.." Ashley said through the phone. Shane smirked.<p>

"No way" He said turning around and seeing Ashley walking into the mess hall. "Babe!" He said excitedly, running up and pulling her into a tight hug.

Ashley giggled. "Oh I missed you!"

"I didn't think you were coming until next week!" He questioned.

"I couldn't stand another moment with out you." She smiled. "Look how much you're tan has decreased" She frowned looking at his normal pigment. Shane glanced over himself.

"I think it's fine" He shrugged. "You look beautiful!"

"Beautiful enough to earn a kiss?" She bit her lip, to decrease her wide smile. Shane smiled before pulling her in and kissing her passionately. Just as he lifted his hand to rest it on the back of her head, a loud clash was heard, and the pair jumped apart. As well as everyone else in the mess hall, who had averted their eyes from the couple's reunion to look in the direction of the noise. All that was seen was a tray of condomens splattered on the floor, and the swinging motion of the kitchen door, squeaking to a close.

"...Mitchie" Shane whispered to himself.

"Who?" Ashley frowned.


	6. Someone Like You

**Sewing you back together again**

**Chapter 6 : Someone Like You**

* * *

><p>The front feild was full of kids all over the camp. Most dressed up in their performance outfits. The glitter and gold shone in the moonlight, and tiki posts as girls, and boys ran around, getting ready for their acts. Shane walked up to Brown, who was struggling to re-light a tiki post, and showed him the clip board.<p>

"Uncle Brown, it says here that Caytlin is supposed to perform first.." Shane said sighing.

"Okay, I will call her up in a minute, hold on" Brown rolled his eyes before finally lighting the tiki post.

"No, No. She's not here." Shane said raising his eyebrows. "And apparently neither is your last act.."

"Well who's the last act Shane?" Brown said snatching the clip board out of his nephews hands. "Oh..."

"Yeah" Shane crossed his arms. "And how much do you wanna bet they're playing ditch in their cabin?"

"I guess you'll let me know the accuracy of that after you find out." Brown smirked devilishly.

"What!" Shane's eyes grew wide as Brown thrust the clipboard into Shane's chest. "I can't do that!"

"Not you're decision. I am the boss of you after all" Brown chuckled. "Never felt so good to be on top"

"Uncle Brown! Mitchie hates me right now, and I'm sure Caytlin is following her lead." Shane groaned.

"Sorry." Brown shrugged. "Guess it's the perfect time to fix things"

"Why don't you just send Tess?" Shane glared.

"Because she's practicing, now go! The show has to start in 5 minutes" Brown glanced at his watch.

Shane threw the clipboard back and brown and hurried in the direction of the girls cabin. Ashley soon walked up to Brown holding a broken mic. "Where's he's going?" She questioned fiddling with the mic.

"To get one of the acts .." He took a quick second glance at Ashley. "What In god's name are you doing?"

"Fixing this damn mic!" Ashley said. "I'm not really good with this music stuff. I'm more with stage"

"Remind me why you came to camp rock again?" Brown frowned taking the mic from her and examing it.

"For Shane." She shrugged happily. "We missed each other too much to just talk phone chat all summer"

"Right" Brown said bluntly ignoring her before walking away with the broken microphone.

* * *

><p>Shane stomped up the steps of the cabin and knocked on the door. Caytlin hurried over, turning the knob and smiling brightly. "Hell- Oh.." She grimaced. "What do you want Grey?" Caytlin questioned, snarling.<p>

"I came to see Mitchie" He nodded to the closed bathroom door. "Well no, I came to get Mitche-and you!" He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "You're up in like ... 3 minutes now for Camp Jam"

Caytlin paused before relaxing. "Stay here. I'll be out in a second" Caytlin sauntered over to her chest of shoes and pulled out red chucks to match her red shoulder top. The shirt fit well with her black leggings.

"Is Mitchie coming?" Shane questioned. Caytlin closed the door behind her quietly and shrugged.

"Most likely not." She said before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "She's not feeling into the music a lot lately"

"Does it have something to do with Ashley?" Shane asked.

"Stop interogating me and show me where I'm supposed to set up my electric?" She motioned to the small electric piano in her hands. Shane hadn't even noticed she was carrying something so heavy.

"Jeez, let me get that" He said lifting it out of her arms with ease. "Follow me"

Caytlin rolled her eyes. "That's what I figured I was going to have to do" She mumbled before doing as told.

* * *

><p>Mitchie stared in the mirror. Her hair was down in unruly curls, cupping her face. Her eyes were darkened with black makeup. She wore a light blue sun dress, and black ankle boots. She took a deep breath. "You can do this Mitchie." She closed her eyes for a moment before smiling and hurrying out of the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>Tess walked off the stage happily. "I love that song!" She squealed.<p>

"You wrote it!" Nate chuckled.

"I did didn't I?" She smiled. "Ugh, the jam is almost over where is Mitchie?"

"I... think I found her" Nate said, a crooked smile on his face. Everyone looked to th stage where the spotlight had become normal, and shone bright on the nervous girl, standing infront of the mic.

"She looks.." Peggy began in awe.

"Beautiful.." Caytlin smiled happily for her friend.

"Uh hi.." Mitchie cleared her throat. "I'm Mitchie.. and this is a song I wrote - so. Yeah. I hope you um.. I hope you like it." She coughed before, the music slowly and gently began to fade in.

* * *

><p>Ashley sat on a log in the back of the feild, cuddled in Shane's arms. He laughed as she lifted her hand to mush his face. "Crazy.." Shane chuckled once more before resting his chin on top of her head.<p>

"I'll take that as a compliment" Ashley giggled before craning her neck back to him. "Kisses?"

Shane smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you" He stated.

"Mm-hmm" Ashley stated turning back to face the stage. Shane frowned. "Woah, who is that girl..?"

Shane paused, staring at Ashley before looking back up at the stage. There stood Mitchie, looking like an angel glowering in the spotlight. She looked beautiful, but yet vulnerable, and nervous. Quality's Shane didn't even know exsisted in her vocabulary. He gasped, as she caught a glimpse of him.

Mitchie looked down, and rested her hand on the mic.

_"I heard... that you're_

_settled down.._

_that you've_

_found a girl, and your.._

_together now..._

_I heard,_

_that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things.."_

Mitchie glanced back up to Shane.

_"I didn't give to you..._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue_

_uninvited but I, couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hope you'd see my face,_

_and that'd you'd be reminded that_

_for me.._

_It isn't over..._

Shane swallowed, as his eyes hardened. He couldn't believe she was doing this again. In front of Ashley.

_"Never mind I'll find._

_Someone Like you_

_I wish nothing but the best,_

_for you two.._

_Don't forget me,_

_I beg._

_I'll remember.._

_you said._

_Sometime's it lasts, in love_

_but sometime's it hurts instead.."_

"Is this about my brother again?" Nate questioned Caytlin.

"Yeah.. I think she's finally letting go" Caytlin smiled gently. "I'm so proud of her.."

_"you know how the time flies,_

_only yesterday_

_it was the time of our lives_

_we were born and raised_

_in a summer haze_

_bound by the surprise_

_of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it._

_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded_

_that for me.._

_It isn't over.."_

Mitchie smiled lightly to herself as tears streamed down her face.

"_Nevermind I'll find,_

_Someone like you._

_i wish nothing but the best,_

_for you two_

_dont forget me_

_I beg_

_I'll remember you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_but sometimes it hurts instead.."_

Mitchie stood off the stool she was sitting on and began to walk across the stage.

_"Nothing compares,_

_no worries or cares_

_regrets and mistakes_

_and memories made_

_who would have known_

_how bittersweet_

_this would taste..."_

Ashley frowned and glanced up at Shane. "Are you crying?" She questioned. Shane sniffled and ignored her.

_"Nevermind I'll find someone,_

_like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_for you too._

_Don't forget me.._

_I beg._

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_but sometimes it hurts instead..."_

Mitchie's voice broke as she began to cry.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love.._

_But sometimes..."_

The music slowed down as Mitchie looked out into the crowd, and met Shane's eyes.

"**_I__t hurts instead_** - Sorry" Mitchie whimpered as she let her hand drop, as she covered her teary eyes with her other hand. Her friends ran up on the stage to hug her as the crowd on the feild stood and cheerd.

"You did amazing.." Caytlin mumbled.

Everyone agreed as Mitchie tried to put on her best smile for them.

* * *

><p>"... wait.. Shane is that the Mitchie girl?" Ashley questioned.<p>

"Yeah" Shane said looking down.

"What jerk broke her heart?" She shook her head, feeling sorry for the poor girl on stage.

**_Me_**, Shane thought quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it was short. I have HSA's tommorrow and I have to go to bed now so I wont fail.! Wish me luck(:<strong>


End file.
